Los Juegos del Hambre Me cacharon con Peeta cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Katniss siempre tan virginal se rinde ante los encantos de Peeta y se deja llevar por la lujuria y pasión, hasta que se da cuenta que Gale los vio
1. Chapter 1

PD: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y solo la historia y la trama es mia.

Llego un poco tarde a la casa; como siempre, soy lenta cazando desde que Gale ya no esta conmigo.

Si es cierto, vivo con Peeta Mellark desde que combatimos contra el capitolio, pero entre nosotros 2 no ha pasado nada; nada de nada.

A veces lo deseo, a veces lo odia pero aun asi siento que lo amo. El cocina y me alimento con sus mejores panes, yo cazo y traigo a casa las mejores presas de carne, compramos mantequilla, queso philadelphia, mermelada, miel y cosas asi para sazonar nuestros sándwiches.

Nos besamos poco, tal vez demasiado poco para vivir juntos, somos una especie de amigovios, que se quieren, viven juntos pero nunca se dicen te amo y nunca viene a cabo el contacto físico.

Fue ese día, ese día en el que enloquecí conmigo misma, tuve una pesadilla en donde estaban Prim y Rue corriendo por el capitolio, y una mutacion de Finnick las perseguía queriendo matarlas. –Aaaaah!- me despierto asustada cuando el muta logra alcanzar a Prim, sin embargo me doy cuenta que era solamente un sueño. Quise irme a la habitación de Peeta acurrucarme un rato a su lado pero el ya se había ido, aun asi Peeta dejo una nota que decía:

"Amor hoy regresaré temprano pues me prometiste algún día enseñarme a cazar" con amor Peeta.

Cogí la nota entre mis manos, la guarde en mi bolsillo y seguí mi mañana tranquila, desayune, me bañe y finalmente tome mi arco, mi carcaj con las flechas suficientes tomando en cuenta que Peeta nunca ha cazado y tiene una pésima puntería.

-Hola Katniss- escucho desde debajo de la casa. Inmediatamente pienso en Peeta y bajo corriendo a toda velocidad por las escaleras.

-Mi amor- le digo mientras mis brazos rodean su cuello, su fuerte y musculoso cuello. –listo para ir de caza?- le pregunto con tono retador y burlon a la vez.

El se rie, me coje la mano sabiendo que yo llevo las cosas, cerramos la caza con llave y nos vamos caminando hacia la pradera, para luego cruzar la valla que no esta electrificada nunca mas.

Llegamos, solo hay palomas hoy, y uno que otro granso, sin embargo solo logramos cazar 1 paloma gracias a que Peeta hace sonidos con su pierna falsa y su puntería de niño pequeño jugando con una catapulta. Finalmente ya agotados nos recostamos en un árbol mientras el agarra mi mano con suavidad, la acaricia con ternura y yo lo volteo a mirar, le sonrió y el me devuelve la sonrisa con un dulce beso en los labios, pero no se porque le metí la lengua a la boca, explore cada rincón que nunca había tocado antes, eso me éxito, y bastante.

Todo iva bien hasta que me di cuenta, otra vez, otra vez esa maldita hambre, o deseo debería llamarlo, ese que me hace desear mas de el. Siento como su mano jala de mi cintura para acercarme mas a el. Su respiración es caliente y sus labios bajan a mi cuellos, tengo ganas de gemir pero reprimo mis impulsos para que Peeta no pare.

Por debajo de su playera meto mis manos y con las yemas de mis dedos rozo con cuidado cada centímetro de su espalda. Las manos de Peeta no me tocan, yo quiero que me toquen pero Peeta es demasiado caballeroso como para tocarme sin mi permiso asi que decido quitarle la playera delgada y blanca, acaricio su pecho y lo beso por todas partes pero Peeta sigue sin tocarme, solo me besa, de la boca al cuello y vuelve a subir

-Deberíamos parar Katniss- me dice Peeta serio

-No Peeta!, no te dejare hacer eso, no hoy- le digo un tanto enfadada por cortar mi momento de lujuria.

Peeta no insiste mas y me sigue besando apasionadamente hasta que por fin siento sus manos intentado quitarme la playera, yo me detengo para ayudarlo y lo beso nuevamente mientras el acaricia mi cintura con suavidad.

Nos besamos un rato mas, quizá 5 minutos mas y recuesto a Peeta sobre las hojas secas del bosque, ahora sus manos están sobre mis pechos cubiertos con mi sencillo brassier negro

-Puedo?- me pregunta Peeta

Antes de responderle me lo desabrocho yo misma y me lusco ante el. Es la primera vez que un hombre me ve desnuda, porque Cinna no cuenta.

Peeta juguetea con mis cenos, los besa y da pequeños pellizquitos a mis ya erectos pezones, y cuando me veo recuerdo esos cursos de sexualidad de la primaria… Peeta también debe de tener algo mas erecto asi que bajo la mirada a su entre pierna para asegurarme. Y no me equivocaba, estaba duro como una roca, mas tieso que un edificio. No me resisto a tocarlo pero Peeta se aparta de mi

-Perdón Katniss, no pude….. Evitarlo- me dice un tanto sumiso

Le sonrio,me acerco y lo sigo besando mientras toco a través de su pantalón y siento poco a poco como se endurece mas. Peeta mete la mano a través de mi pantalón a lo cual no pude evitar gemir

-Ooooh Peeta mi amoooor- gimo al sentir su mano allí. El solo sonríe y sigue tocándome, o mas bien masturbándome con el dedo. Yo me quito el pantalón y el resto de ropa para quedarme completamente desnuda y pura ante el. Inmediatamente el también se quita el resto de la ropa y no puedo evitar alejar mi vista de esa cosota. Nunca había visto uno, y no pensaba que fueran tan grandes.

No olvides dejar tu comentario y presiena el bonon de allí -

para leer el siguiente capítulo aun mas HOT que este.


	2. Chapter 2

No puedo evitar cogerlo entre mis dos manos y frotarlo con fuerza y al ver la cara de placer de Peeta puse mi boca allí. Le empecé a hacer sexo oral, el mejor sexo oral de su vida, o quizá el primero. De pronto escucho una rama que se rompe pero no presto atención. Siento una especie de mirada clavada en mi, pero no me importa, me siento en Peeta con las piernas abiertas de tal manera que su miembro se introduzca perfectamente en mi.

Cuando se metió por primera vez sentí un intenso dolos, hasta siento como su hubiera sangrado pero luego agarraba el cabello de Peeta gritaba y gemía.

-Ooooh Peeta-

-Mmmmmm Katniss uuuuuuf- me respondía el.

De pronto escuche otra rama que se rompía y en verdad tampoco me importaba, yo besaba a Peeta y me movía arriba y abajo gritando y jadeando, deseando cada vez mas de el.

-Ya salte amor- me dice Peeta de la nada dándome un pequeño empujos a mis pechos para que me salga, pero yo persistí quedándome ahí y me seguí moviendo.

-No Katniss, en verdad ya salte, no creo poder aguantar mucho tiempo- me volvió a decir Peeta

No me importo me moví con mas ganas y le gemí en la oreja para que sintiera y supiera el placer que estaba provocando en mi cuando sentí algo húmedo que me hiso pararme y vi que de Peeta salía una especie de líquido blanco, hasta medio viscoso parecía. Arte de ese líquido se quedo en mi, pero mas de la mitad en las hojas secas.

Peeta estaba sonrojado y su cubrió la cara con una mano, -perdón- me dijo agachando la mirada.

Me acerque a el, me volví a posicionar en el, lo bese con mas pasión que nunca cuando otra rama se rompe, me obligo a voltear junto con Peeta y veo unos pies, subo la mirada notando el cuerpo musculoso y casi mu muero de la vergüenza viendo que era nada mas y nada menos que Gale.

Inmediatamente me salgo de Peeta y con mis manos trato de cubrirme lo mas que puedo, Peeta solo se queda estupefacto al ver que esta saliendo mas de su líquido blanco y termina en el pantalón de Gale.

Gale se hace un lado y nos mira a ambos.

-Yo solo venia a reconciliarme Katniss, pero veo que estas ocupada, te acuerdas cuando te dije que nosotros podríamos hacerlo, esparar y vivir juntos? Bueno, cuando dije que podríamos hacerlo yo me refería a eso, exactamente lo que acabas de hacer con Mellark- dijo Gale desconsolado

No podía hablar, el tenia razón, solo una ramera como yo decide perder su virginidad a lo salvaje en un bosque público con alguien que ni si quiera es su esposo el cual deja escapar un tanto de semen en los pantalones de Gale.

-Lo siento si te he lastimado Gale, pero esto iba a pasar algún día, el problema fue que tu estuviste viendo algo que no debías- le dije seria y decidida.

Peeta se pone los calzoncillos, su miembro aun parado, firme y duro sobresalta en su pantalón ya puesto.

-Vamos Katniss- me dice jalándome, el problema es que yo si sigo completamente desnuda, asi que dejo tirado mi brassier, me pongo mi playera, mis calzones y tomando a Peeta de la mano le doy la espalda a Gale que veía mi ropa tirada en el suelo.

-Suerte Katniss- me dijo Gale a la distancia

No pude evitar voltear y sonreírle por última vez antes de regresar a casa con Peeta, mi verdadero amor.

Asi es como me di cuenta que amaba a Peeta y asi es como nos hicimos novios oficiales, nos dijimos te amo, y lo hacíamos casi todas las noches, a veces oral, normal, salvaje o tranquilo. En una ocasión me embaracé y me pegue un susto tremendo, pero Peeta me llevo al doctor y yo estaba bien, no tenía nada dentro del vientre.

La siguiente su me dolió un poco, vomite un día, y al siguiente, me empecé a sentir mal hasta que cazando empecé a sangrar, me di cuenta que aborte sin querer, obviamente le tuve que decir a Peeta y desde entonces aprendimos que existe el condón y las pastillas anti-conceptivas

No he vuelto a hablar con Gale, no tolero de que el también me haya visto entregándome a Peeta sin ropa y ahogada en pasión, quizá lo invite para la boda la cual tendrá que esperar porque estoy embarazada y todo va bien, nos casaremos cuando nazca nuestra pequeña niña en 2 meces.

Gracias por terminar de leer y me gustaria agradecer a MerEverdeen por darme ánimos siempre en sus comentarios. No olvides dejar tu comentario y si no eres usuario de Fanfiction y crees tener alguna idea muy buena contactame en twitter como carvii1231 y te ayudare a publicar tu historia


End file.
